


Office Casual

by Cowardly Lion (Catsmeow)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsmeow/pseuds/Cowardly%20Lion
Summary: Even a workaholic needs a break from time to time. Daniel finds out that some breaks are better than others.





	Office Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7. No spoilers. Written July 2009. I had submitted several line-prompts to a fic-a-thon and ended up using 3 of them myself in this story.

Daniel walked into his office on automatic pilot, concentrating on the open file in his hands. He continued reading even as he set the folder on his desk and sat in his chair. He had just begun to hitch the chair closer to the desk when he bumped into something. Under the desk, a hand touched his knee. 

"What the--" 

His startled exclamation was cut short by a barely heard, "Shhhhhhh!"

Despite the low volume, he recognized Jack's voice. A quick peek into the knee-hole of the desk gave him a view of black boots and blue BDU's on crossed legs but he couldn't see the rest of the man unless he scrunched way down. Didn't matter, though because Daniel knew he was right. Instead of being in a meeting with Hammond as Daniel had thought, Jack was under Daniel's desk--under his desk and fondling his thighs. 

"If you make any noise," came Jack's warning murmur as his thumbs slid up Daniel's inseams, "we'll have to stop." 

Daniel glanced at the open door. If only today had been one of the rare times he had slid the steel door to his office shut. From this angle, Jack was completely hidden to passers-by, but Daniel was clearly visible behind the desk from his waist up. If they were going to do this--and judging from the alacrity with which Jack had undone the button fly on Daniel's BDU's, they were--then Daniel would have to control his every movement, every expression, every sound. Of course, the smart thing to do would be to stop Jack, coax him out from under the desk, and send him on his way. 

Daniel spread his knees to give Jack an easier reach. 

Already, his heart was beating faster in equal parts of thrill and fear at the thought of being discovered. Imagine the scandal if Colonel O'Neill, leader of SG-1 and second in command of the SGC was found servicing his civilian lover under a desk in the middle of the base.

Daniel's black t-shirt was shoved up out of the way and his penis was gently freed from his grey briefs by Jack's rough hands which caressed the shaft, coaxing it to hardness. Jack tugged at Daniel's fly but it was already as wide open as possible. Jack's hands left his penis and one hand patted Daniel's hip. With his elbows on the desktop for leverage, Daniel was able to raise his butt off the chair about an inch. It was enough for Jack to pull his pants down to where the top of his thighs joined his pelvis. Daniel sat back down, confident that if anyone had passed by, which they hadn't, his maneuver would have gone unnoticed. 

The heavy cotton bunched up in the crease of his leg, but it gave Jack much more access to Daniel's crotch. If the pants had been pulled any further down, then the waistband would have restricted his movements, preventing him from spreading his knees apart. This seemed to be the perfect compromise between convenience and quick recovery if someone should enter the office. He wondered if Jack had planned the encounter down to this level of detail or if it was a spontaneous, winging-it kind of thing. _A seat of the pants kind of thing_ , he thought and smiled at the pun. The coarse fabric of the office chair scratched his bare butt though not enough to be annoying or chafe. In contrast to the smooth wood of the desktop against his forearms and Jack's warm flesh stroking his cock, the chair added another layer of tactile sensation to the experience.

The need to stay still, stay silent, pretend he was working, made Daniel's nerve endings hyper sensitive. He swore he could feel every ridge and swirl in Jack's fingertips as they explored his hard shaft; feel every exhalation of Jack's breath as it stirred his pubic hair; smell the sharp tang of his own arousal. Even the indirect touch of the rucked-up BDU's, shifting in response to the press of Jack's arm and wrist as his hands worked Daniel's cock--even that was deliciously sensuous. The intensity was amazing. His skin tingled and the underlying muscles trembled. 

Jack scooped his balls up in one hand, cupping the sac on his palm and massaging it with his long fingers. Daniel could feel the restrained power in that hand, so gentle as it held him. Jack's other hand wrapped around the base of his penis, twisting slightly as it lazily pumped him. When the tip of Jack's warm wet tongue licked the head of his cock, flicking along the ridge of the glans, Daniel nearly lost it. A whimper escaped him before he could help stop it and he had to resort to counting by threes in Abydonian to stave off orgasm. He wanted this to last as long as possible. 

Under the desk, Jack must have gone from cross-legged to kneeling because instead of feeling Jack's shins against his ankles, he felt what he thought were Jack's knees between his feet as Jack's chest pressed the inside of his knees. Daniel opened his legs wider and Jack settled in between them, draping his arms over Daniel's thighs. Daniel almost whimpered again, this time with disappointment, as Jack's mouth drew away. 

"Jesus, don't you ever vacuum?" 

Abruptly, Daniel's fantasy bubble burst. The bare grey concrete walls turned into standard drywall painted a neutral beige as his spacious office at the SGC disappeared, replaced by the cramped reality of his office at home. Jack was still under the desk, only here he had a folded towel under his knees to add to the padding provided by the wall to wall carpeting. The BDU's they were both wearing were real--nothing like a little costuming to help set the scene. Too bad Jack had thrown out the script. 

"Come down here and look at this, Daniel," complained Jack.

"I don't think we can both fit under there." Daniel's acidic tone was intended to get Jack's attention back on the matter at hand, but it utterly failed to do so. 

"I don't see why not. We're about the same size and _I_ can squeeze under here. Sure, it's a little cramped, but--"

"I meant, both of us at the same time." 

"Of course we're not going to both fit under here." Daniel couldn't see it, but he could hear Jack's eye-roll. "I meant stick your head under here and see for yourself. There's weird fuzzy crap along the baseboard and where the desk legs poke the carpet down."

"I'm not sticking my head under there." Having an ordinary conversation with his penis exposed--and about _housekeeping_ of all things--made Daniel feel ridiculous and decidedly unsexy, wilting his erection. He wiggled his hips, bouncing his cock to draw attention to his dilemma. "Just keep going."

Jack ignored him, busy taking inventory. "If you need a paperclip, I know where you can find one. Make that two."

Of all the times Jack to go off on a tangent. What was the matter with him? Why the hell had he been looking at the floor instead of Daniel's cock, anyway? Wait, what was the matter with his cock that it couldn't keep Jack's interest? It worked well enough, there was no doubt about that, but maybe there was something wrong with the way it looked. Daniel had never considered it from an aesthetic angle. He made a note to check it out later. In private. With a mirror. 

"Can we get back to my fantasy?" Daniel wasn't averse to whining if the situation called for it. 

"Huh. Wonder what the shelf life is on these orange cheese puff things?" There was a crunching noise. "Not bad."

Horrified, Daniel bent in half to duck under the desk. 

Ordinarily, Jack was not a believer in the five second rule. Sure, he'd eat questionable stuff from old containers out of the fridge, stuff that Daniel wouldn't touch without a full haz-mat suit, but if food dropped on the floor, Jack dumped it straight in the garbage. This was true even if, as once happened, it was the last chunk of hard salami from the deli--the chunk which Jack had spent all day anticipating slicing up and eating. When the first touch of the knife had sent the meat skittering off of the cutting board and over the edge of the counter, Jack had sighed, tossed it out, and bitched about his bad luck for the rest of the evening. Since the salami had been wrapped in its paper casing at the time, Daniel would have been willing to peel off the paper and give it a try but Jack wouldn't hear of it. 

With that incident in mind, he couldn't understand what on earth had possessed Jack to eat a pre-fossilized remnant of snack food scavenged from the furry detritus under the desk. Was Daniel going to have to administer first aid? One look and he knew not to bother.

"Gotcha!" Jack grinned at him, his hand covered in orange crumbs from crushing the cheese puff. 

"Asshole," Daniel said fondly as he straightened up. 

Jack seemed to be starting over, massaging Daniel's inner thighs, starting near the knee and gradually working his way up to the groin. 

"You know, next time we could set up an off-world scenario at my house." Jack sounded contemplative. "We could pitch a tent, but do it inside out of sight of any nosy neighbors." 

The tingle in Daniel's skin, which had been building back up again, slipped down a notch. What was it today with Jack and talking? Daniel was beginning to understand why it bugged Jack so much when he did it. 

"I think hammering tent pegs in the hardwood floor of your living room is a bad idea, no matter how hot the pretend off-world sex would be." 

The hands on his thighs stopped cold for a moment, then continued their stroking and rubbing. 

"I wasn't suggesting we ruin my floor for an afternoon of fun, Daniel." Jack's voice had that flat _I can't believe you said that_ tone that Daniel usually heard at work when espousing a highly unorthodox (but usually correct) theory. "Think basement. Concrete floors. Industrial strength duct tape to hold the lines instead of tent pegs. And if it turns out we can't pitch an actual tent, we can rig up something tent-like. I have plenty of practice from playing fort when I was a kid." 

As much as the scenario piqued his interest, Daniel sighed in dismay. "Could we finish _this_ fantasy before we move on to the next one? Please?" 

"What? You don't want to hear about how it's just you and me, alone in the tent listening to the patter of light rain on the nylon shell?" Jack's voice dropped into a seductive murmur as his fingertips pressed along the crease of Daniel's groin. "How there's no one else around, friend or enemy. It's just us, the rain, and the wilderness." 

That sounded pretty good, actually. Daniel had played out similar scenarios in his head, sometimes while in a tent off-world letting his imagination run wild about the man sleeping chastely next to him. Relaxing, he slouched down in the chair, his flagging interest reviving quite nicely as Jack continued both words and actions. 

"We'd double up the sleeping bags to make the softest bed possible, then I'd lay you down on them, fully clothed. I'd take my time undressing you, slowly undoing each button on your BDU blouse. One by one, open they'd come, revealing that tight black t-shirt little by little until the blouse was completely undone." 

Jack's voice, low and smoky, went in Daniel's ears and straight to one of the more basic centers of his brain. It was as if the voice itself was touching him along with Jack's big talented hands which were moving closer and closer to his package. Daniel shivered with pleasure. 

"I'd peel it back then untuck the t-shirt and put my hands on you, just above the waistband of your pants, right on that strip of golden flesh I'd just laid bare. My thumbs would rest right on that line of hair below your navel with my hands splayed out over your hips."

Jack lightly stroked the length of Daniel's penis with one hand while the other ghosted through the pubic hair around it. Every shift and tug of the hairs compounded the effect of Jack's touch tenfold. 

"I'll slide my hands up, running them slowly up your torso, feeling every inch of your warm skin under my palms as they push the soft cotton ahead of them until my thumbs roll across your nipples. I'll stop then, when your belly's exposed, your shirt piled up under your arms, your hard cock straining against the fly of those still-buttoned BDU's."

The muscles of Daniel's abdomen quivered with anticipation. His eyes were closed as he built the scene in his head as Jack described it. His breathing was fast and deep to keep up with his racing heart. A fluttery feeling rolled through the bones in his legs and pelvis. 

"I'll rub the pad of my thumbs across your nipples, both at once, watching them harden. Then I'll slowly lower my head to one nipple and with the tip of my tongue I'll do this." 

Soft, wet, warmth dabbed at the tip of Daniel's cock, flicking across the slit and around the edge of the crown and then the head was engulfed and the fluttering in his bones turned into throbbing.

"Oh, God yeah," he groaned. "Suck me. That's it, Jack. I love it when you talk dirty to me." 

With a slurp, Jack's mouth pulled off. Evaporating spit cooled the skin of his penis, though he could feel warmer puffs of air when Jack spoke. 

"I'm sorry--did you just tell me to blow you _and_ talk dirty? 'Cause, I know I'm one hell of a multi-tasker but I'm pretty sure those two things are mutually exclusive."

"I was just letting you know I appreciated the imagery." Frustrated, Daniel resisted the urge to bang his forehead against the desk top. "You know what? Forget I said anything. Blow me, jerk me, whatever. Just _do_ something!"

Jack chuckled, the bastard, but Daniel felt lips on his cock-head, only this time they slipped farther down until half of the shaft was in Jack's mouth. The base of his cock was held in a firm grip while Jack's other hand delved into his pants to cup his balls. 

Daniel couldn't recapture the state of complete immersion in the initial fantasy. Images of the interior of the SGC and the interior of a tent off-world jumbled together in his mind. In the end, he pushed aside both settings to concentrate on the here and now; the rough fabric under his ass, the warm fingers and wet mouth doing incredible things as Jack - strong, brave, beautiful Jack - touched his body with skill and affection. God, he loved that man.

The fluttering was back, building in intensity, until it felt as if his bones were dissolving. The grip on his penis tightened and there was an added twist to the hand pumping him, matching the swirl of tongue which alternated with rhythmic sucking. His balls prickled as they drew up tight against his body, Jack's palm pressing against them as a knuckle rubbed circles against Daniel's perineum, sending a focused line of exquisite sensation straight through him. 

As close as he was to coming, he refrained from grasping Jack's head the way he wanted to. He never did more than hold on, loving the feeling of Jack's hair against his skin as his hands rode the motion of Jack's head. But with Jack already confined under the desk, Daniel hesitated to add to the claustrophobic atmosphere. Instead he grabbed for the desktop but missed and got a double handful of the pull out shelf for the keyboard, just as the wave of feeling crested and he crashed over into orgasm. 

He tried to keep his lower body immobile so he wouldn't accidentally kick Jack or step on him, but the need to move was too urgent to deny altogether. He channeled all of his energy, every bit of that drive to move - to thrust, to pump, to clench - into his shoulders and arms and pushed hard against the resistance of the desk. He felt the shelf move and thought it was just the sliders, thought he had pulled it toward him, then with a crack the right side gave way, shoved forcefully downward by his hands. 

"OW!" 

"Oh, shit! Are you okay?" 

Daniel felt like a total heel for not halting immediately to check on Jack, but he was in the middle of coming and couldn't stop. Besides, Jack couldn't be hurt that badly, despite the string of curses, since he still had one hand fisted around Daniel's cock, giving him something to thrust into while he came. 

"Damn Ikea crap." 

"Shit, Jack! I'm sorry!" 

With one last reflexive jerk of his hips, Daniel finished. He scrunched sideways to peek under the desk, while pushing the chair back with his legs so that he was on his knees facing Jack, who was holding the shelf up with one hand and rubbing the top of this head with the other. 

"S'okay. No damage done. Well, not to me anyway, but your desk needs fixing."

"You sure you're okay? Is there anything I can do for you?" Daniel slid his hand under Jack's to check out his scalp. No cut, not even a bump. Relieved, Daniel rubbed the area soothingly, enjoying the feel of Jack's hair sliding through his fingers. 

"When we go off-world in my basement?" Jack leaned into Daniel's hand, enjoying the petting. 

"Yeah?"

"You have to re-enact that fertility ceremony those natives showed us that time." 

"I was thinking more along the lines of getting you an aspirin, but okay. Which fertility ritual are you thinking of? That happened more than once." 

Frowning thoughtfully, Daniel pulled his hand back, rattling off several planetary designations as he did pulled his pants up and buttoned his fly. 

"Planet with the hairy blue lizards." 

"Hmmm...The mud and feathers should be no problem, but where are we going to get palm fronds in Colorado?" 

"You say palm frond, I say branch from one of the trees in my yard. That aspen needs trimming anyway." There was a grunt as Jack changed position and took Daniel's hand in his. "Scoot back and help me up."

Obligingly, Daniel stood up and pulled. Jack's lanky body looked as if it was unfolding as he emerged from the knee-hole. His rumpled uniform had a spattering of wet spots around the chest and an orange smudge graced the thigh of his pant leg where he had wiped his hand clean of the ancient cheese puff. Anyone else would have looked messily debauched, but Jack had the charisma to make it look rakishly charming. Behind him the dangling shelf fell off completely and thumped to the carpet. 

Daniel couldn't help noticing that the small room was redolent of sex. Even if they could find a way around the other obstacles, that was one they'd be hard pressed to overcome since the aroma was too distinctive to easily disguise. Doing this at the SGC was definitely something they could never do for real.

"Thank you for indulging me." Daniel hugged Jack, giving him a quick kiss on the lips to show his appreciation. 

"My face smells like crotch, doesn't it?"

"I wasn't going to say anything." 

"Better not. It's your crotch." Jack rubbed his hands together. "And now it's your turn under the desk. Only this time it's the briefing room table and Major "Tight Ass In More Ways Than One" Davis is giving a budget presentation and the only thing keeping me from dying of boredom is your tongue on my dick."

"Not yet, Jack." 

Daniel headed out of the room with Jack trailing anxiously behind him. 

"Hey, hey! No reneging on the deal." Jack wasn't averse to whining either. That's where Daniel had picked up the habit. "You promised to return the fantasy favor if I let you go first."

Apparently Jack wasn't expecting Daniel to stop at the hall closet, because he ran smack into him. 

"I'm not reneging. There's something I have to do first." Daniel ignored the hands fondling his ass as he opened the closet door and pulled out the vacuum. "Have you _seen_ all the crap under there?"

Finis.


End file.
